superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Batman vs. Dracula Credits
Opening Credits * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment * Warner Bros. Animation Presents * "The Batman vs. Dracula" * Based on the DC Comics Characters * Batman Created by: Bob Kane * Executive Producers: Alan Burnett, Sander Schwartz, Benjamin Meniker, Michael Usland * Supervising Producers: Duane Capizz, Micvhael Goguen * Producers: Jeff Matsuda, Linda M. Steiner * Associate Producer: Kimberly A. Smith * Casting & Voice Direction: Ginny McSwain * Music by: Thomas Chase Jones * Editor: Margaret Hou * Sequence Directors: Seung Eun Kim, Sam Liu, Brandon Vietti * Written by: Duane Capizzi * Directed by: Michael Goguen Ending Credits * Starring the Voice of: ** Rino Romano as The Batman/Bruce Wayne ** Peter Stormare as Dracula ** Tara Strong as Vicky Vale ** Tom Kenny as The Penguin ** Kevin Michael Richardson as The Joker ** Alastair Duncan as Alfred * Additional Voices by: Jeff Bennett, Richard Green, Neal Ross, James Sie * Story Editor: Michael Jelenic * Production Manager: Andi Rodriguez * Assistant Production Manager: Rebecca Lau * Production Coordinators: Wendy Guin, Armando Plata * Script Coordinator: Michael Jelenic * Animation Intern: Deanna Allison * Animation Timing Supervisor: Brian Hogan * Animation Timing Directors: Dave Brain, Vincent Davis, Karen Peterson, Kunio Shimamura, Swinton O. Scott III * Storyboard: Bryan Andrews, Dave Bullock, Tim Divar, Chuck Drost, Vinton Heuck, Rick Morales, Alex Soto, Scooter Tidwell, Chap Yaep * Art Director: Jeff Matsuda * Character Design: Jose Lopez, Jeff Matsuda, Thomas Perkins * Prop Design: Jeff Wong * Lead Background Key Design: Nollan Obena * Background Key Design: Jevon Blue, Jonard Soriano * Lead Background Paint: Dave McCaig * Background Paint: William Dunn, Nora Murphy-Berden * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Susie Burke, Chuck Gefre, Janette Hulett, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin, Teri McDonald, Michael McFerren, Denise M. Mitchell, Justin Schultz * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Craig Cuqro * Digital Paint: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg * Animation Services: Dongwoo Co., Ltd. * Supervising Director: Tae Ho Han * Animation Director: Jin Gon Kim * Layout Artists: Jin Seok Choi, Hyun Chul Jung * Key Animation: Seong Woo Yang, Dong Joo Yang, Sun Ho Lee, Kyung Ho Lee, Kyung Joo Lee, Sang Dae Kim, Hyung Tae Kim, Byung Eu Kwak * Final Checker: Jin Namgoong * Background: Soon-Cheol Choi * CG Directors: Seong Ho Lee, Nam Seok Yoon * Assistant Animation: Hak Soo Cho, Jung Ok Chun, Tae Kyung Lee, Yoon Jung Han * Color Stylist: Ok Ja Ty * Production Staff: Joo Hee Shin, Ji Wha Lee, Christine Yu * Animation Services: D.R. Movie Co., Ltd. * Supervising Director: Sang-Il Kim * Animation Director: Ki Jun Kim * Layout Artist: In Suk Eum * Key Animation: Seung Bong Im, Kyung Ho Choi, Hyung Gy Kim, Young Heui Sim, Yun Jeong, Seung Hoon Jeong, Eun Heui Paek * Final Checker: Young-Soo Yoo * Background Director: Soon-Cheol Choi * Composite: Kyu Seok Hwang, Byong Ryul Kim, Kyung Eun Lee * Color Stylist: Myoung Sun Kim * Assistant Animation: Myung Sug Jun, Woo Young Ha * Model Checkers: Ki Deog Park, Woo Shik Choi * Production Staff: Myoung Soo Song, Ok Kii Lee, Hyun Ik Shin, Hyun Jung Kim * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Bonnie Buckner * Post Production Administrator: Michael Miscio * Post Production Coordinator: Samantha Friedman * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralk * Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Animation * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operators: Michele Beeson, Jeff O. Colins, Preston Oliver * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Assistant Editor: Donnell Ebarrete * ADR Director: Kelly Foley * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley, Mike Garcia, Mark Keefer, Chuck Smith * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Hacienda Post * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Tom Syslo M.P.S.E. * Sound Editors: Keith Dickens, Daisuke Sawa, Eric Freeman, Doug Andorka, Daniel Shimon, Ron Ruzicka, Ron Salaisis, Greg Schorer, Mark Howlett, Tony Orozoco * Foley Artist: Sean Rowe * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, CAS, Doug Andorka, Eric Freeman * Main Title Visual Effects: Aazariah Owens * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civita * Orchestrations by: Thomas Chase Jones * Music Recorded & Mixed by: John Cevetello * Production Administration: Robert Fewkes, Laura Marquez, Alyson Ruppel, Renee Toporzysek, Any E. Wagner * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, June Kuwatanis * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Casting Coordinator: Robert Fewkes * Business and Legal Affairs: Dan Butler, Debi Dean, Michael Lalla, Bonnie Negrete, Peter Steckelman * Production Supervision: Margaret M. Dean, Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development and Creative Supervision: Roland Poindexter, Christopher Keenan * Executives in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network: Sam Register, Tramm Wigzell, Anissa Dorsey * Production Manager: Andy Lewis * This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * ©2005 Warner Bros, Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved * "Batman" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © DC Comics Country of first publication United States of America .Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * DC Comics * Warner Bros. Animation - www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:DC Comics